Handheld thermal imaging cameras, for example, including microbolometer detectors to generate infrared images, are used in a variety of applications, which include the inspection of buildings and industrial equipment. Many state-of-the-art thermal imaging cameras have a relatively large amount of built-in functionality allowing a user to select a display from among a host of display options, so that the user may maximize his ‘real time’, or on site, comprehension of the thermal information collected by the camera. However, in some situations, the user of such a camera is not able to take full advantage of the increased functionality of the camera, for example, when one of the user's hands must be used to stabilize the user at the inspection site and is not available to help hold and/or operate the camera. Thus there is a need for new ergonomic configurations for thermal imaging cameras.